leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twitch/@comment-75.43.204.193-20120724193258
I would like to say as a Twitch player, for about a year, this blows. Now i gotta wait around forever to scout a bush, and when i do hope there not there, or when they are there die because my stealth runs out.I gotta level my stealth to about...lvl3 to be able to check somewhere, and safely get back to where i was, or I can make the bad decision of scouting ahead, holding that scouted territory waiting for my stealth to reup, hoping noone comes.I used to be able with lvl2 stealth scout out half the enemy jungle and if i found them, stalk them for a bit while my teammates came from the lanes to aid in the ambush.those options are gone as the stealth timers so low now that even doing this successfully requires you to now retreat after seeing an enemy, call in the gank, then wait a very long time for your stealth to reup before the gank begings and that gank being with location info thats 16-10 secs old. I used to be able to flank lanes and pop peoples banshees veils with my debilitating poision, now, i got a crappy slow moving no damage slow(Im aware that it apllies the venom, Im just comparing it to just about all the other slows and disables in the game that actuall do the damage of an attack)....sooooo goood.In addition, the slows range actually got nerfed because its affects used to be instantanious, now that it has to travel people can just outrun it.His ult was pretty sad in 1v1 equal footing/items situations, unless you had an enemy minion wave to fight in and alot of lifesteal.But now that doesnt really work as well as the nerfed the lifesteal component of the additional targets hit as well as scaling down the damage on the hit itself as it goes through multiple targets, so the double whammied that part of it.On the plus side, you dont kill yourself as fast as before when the enemy team would get multiple thornmails hahahaha.finally, hit expunge is pretty lame now. Lower base and ad scaling and ad damage now instead of magic.the ad scaling is nice, never did like rageblade or gunblade or any of those terrible hybrid builds, so big ups there. If anything they shouldve kept the 1-1 ratios on the ap scaling as there arent really that many viable ap items on him anyways, so they should provide a noticable boon when purchased.Second, magic damage is awesome early on, armor scales per lvl, magic resist does not, at least not on most characters. This allowed that expung to be a feared threat even into midgame and others wriggles and ninja tabis would not effectivly protect them from you magic damage nuke, as well as finishing tanks early on as the tend to buy armor items first for their turret dives.This in addition to the true damage made you deady to tanks much like a corki and his mixed magic and physical damage aided buy the true damage passive.keeping the stacks of venom is nice,but the venom is weaker.finally, and most paramount, is the stealth rework and how it aids to survivability. early on, the stealth will not save you. 3 sec damaged fade time is cool, better than the 5 sec old version, but once you fade 4 secs is not enough to do anything. Nice thing about twitch is that you could go dorans blade lvl1 as your stealth could position you behind your target and negate some of the advantage of boots lvl1. but now that the stealth is so short, your forced into boots, less you pop out then get chased to death, so you cant buy blade lvl1, your base damage is lower, and your health ends up being about 40 lower.20% movement speed is no match for jumpers like jax, corki and alistar and its also no match for runners like shivanna or poppy who have a considerably longer movement steroid and will simply cut you off before you can make it to a crossroad or back to your turret in a lane situation. I loved juking into a bush and doubling back through them to escape, now, thats a death sentence as i cant cover enough ground to escape until late lvles of my stealth.As far as this shaco talk ive been hearing, heres what i have to say, the stealth is the same lvl1, the movement speed is about the same as the port for starting a fight as far as distance covered.But, vision wards wont stop that shaco, by the time the ward sees him, its too late, while with twitch, they just walk away.lvl1 escaping, shaco teleports, meaning he can dodge skillshots, or if hit by an autotarget disable, get a nice gap between him and his opponents before it even hits him, twitch is just screwed.shaco, stealths instantly, no fade, so he can juke back into warded bushes. And shacos is a teleport...he can go over walls.oh, 11 sec cd, 16 sec cd.one last thing as far as the stealth rework killing twitches survivabilty, the stealth used to be long enough to bait out disables, fade while their on the way and stealth by the time the could get to you, it was like a wierd spell shield.Now if you try that, your stuck in place for too long, theyll run up on you last known location and now your in a footrace for 4 sec while they stalk you.